Mobile computing devices capable of multitasking allow for rich user experiences. For example, a mobile device user can listen to a song while simultaneously surfing the web and having the mobile device periodically check for new email messages while the user interacts with other applications. Tasks performed in the background consume mobile device power and thus decrease battery life, and can operate without a user's knowledge or without the user knowing what operations are being performed by the background tasks.